The present invention relates to a cartridge type flare and particularly to a cartridge flare for aerial delivery from a multiple cartridge dispenser by electric ignition means. The flare must be bore safe and reliable at high altitudes and at super sonic speeds.
Previously disclosed flare cartridge designs were complex and involved many parts and with some portions requiring plural manufacturing steps involving close tolerancing of parts. The prior art flare designs have not, therefore, been suitable for quantity production by modern techniques. According to the present invention a simple and easily manufactured ignition device is provided which assures that the flare candle will not be ignited until it has cleared the dispenser.